La Mezcla de Puck y Kurt
by I'm a Noun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Finn decide que sería Épicamente Impresionante si Puck y Kurt comenzaran a salir. Así que decide juntarlos. Puck/Kurt


¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo una traducción de una de mis autoras favoritas **Sushi Chi**, quien me alegró el día al saber que me daba permiso para traducir su historia.

Bien, sin nada que decir, los dejo para que disfruten.

_**-Disclaimer:**_ Glee no me pertenece.

.

.

.

Se le ocurrió mientras comía sus guisantes. No es una cosa normal que se debe hacer cuando se recibe una revelación, especialmente una tan grande e impresionante como la de él. Sin embargo, ahí fue cuando lo vio. El potencial de Kurt y Puck.

Ellos deberían estar totalmente juntos. Sería épico. Y épico en el buen sentido y no como 'oh, mierda, hay un épico monte de humo saliendo desde el microondas'. Finn se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo a la idea cuando su mamá le preguntó si los guisantes estaban realmente tan buenos.

Esa noche sacó su libreta y en la parte superior escribió 'Mezcla de Puck y Kurt' y lo subrayó. Anotó algunas ideas abajo y dibujó despreocupadamente un corazón entre los dos nombre, y luego sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus nombres encajaban perfectamente. PucKurt. Era evidente que esto estaba destinado a ser. Cerró rápidamente su libreta cuando Kurt entró a la habitación y se sentó a hacer su limpieza de piel, como todas las noches.

—¿Estás bien? —observó a Finn, usando el espejo.

Finn asintió con la cabeza, esperando no lucir como si estuviera escondiendo algo— Oh, sí. Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —Kurt se volteó entonces— Porque viniste hasta aquí abajo después de comer. Normalmente te quedas a ver algo con mi padre.

Oh, eso no era bueno. Kurt no podía saber que Finn estaba haciendo una épica mezcla alucinante con él y Puck— Oh, sí —pensó rápidamente en una razón— ¿Dolor de estómago? —Esperaba que se hubiese escuchado más como una oración que una pregunta.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de té? —preguntó, pareciendo preocupado— Debe aliviar tu estómago.

—Claro —dijo Finn, dándole una sonrisa. Tan pronto como Kurt salió por la puerta, sacó la libreta abierta y se quedó mirando las páginas. Él había sido el mejor amigo de Puck por años, sabía casi todo sobre ese chico. Echando un vistazo a la puerta por la que Kurt podría entrar en cualquier instante con una taza de té, Finn se dio cuenta de que necesitaba saber más sobre Kurt. Claro, ellos eran amigos y ahora viven juntos y desde que Finn fue un completo idiota y llamó a Kurt de una muy mala palabra que nunca diría de nuevo en su propia habitación, había sido más amable y había tratado de hacer las paces.

Había estado incómodo porque sabía que Kurt gustaba de él y entonces ellos vivían juntos y él estaba allí todo el tiempo, Finn quedó un poco preocupado por eso. Sólo que cuando se lo explicó a Kurt, el otro chico se burló y dijo que él ya lo había superado un largo tiempo atrás. Nada de gustar. Y Finn le creía, ¿de la forma en la que lo dijo? Estaba claro que lo único que Kurt quería era amistad, no romance.

Pero la cuestión era que, a pesar de estar viviendo con Kurt, no sabía mucho sobre el otro chico. Tenía que averiguar algunos datos, para de esa manera lograr juntarlo con Puck. Sí, porque ellos eran el uno para el otro, como una cinta de doble cara y lo que sea que se necesite para estar pegadas una contra la otra. Así. De. Simple.

Se preguntó despreocupadamente si alguna cinta de doble cara haría su lista más impresionante.

Escuchando los pasos viniendo hacia él, Finn cerró el cuaderno y rápidamente lo escondió debajo del cojín del la silla— Gracias, amigo —Kurt rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño. Finn sabía que a él no le gustaba ser llamado de amigo— Así que, eh… —Finn hizo una pausa, inseguro de cómo hacer las preguntas. Encogiéndose de hombros, simplemente dijo— ¿cuál es tu tipo de helado favorito?

Kurt parpadeó— ¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es tu tipo helado favorito? —Dio un sorbo a su té. Estaba bueno, observando abajo hacía la taza, sonrió— Este es un buen té, hombre.

—Gracias —dijo lentamente. Dando la vuelta regresó a su cosa de cuidado para la piel.

Finn nunca entendió por qué Kurt tenía que hacerlo todas las noches. A pesar de que tenía que reconocer que desde que Kurt le dio esa cosa de T-Zone, su rostro se ha sentido mejor. Distraídamente dio alcance y sintió la piel entre sus ojos— Cierto. Helado. Vamos. Dime.

—Vainilla —dijo tras una pausa.

—¿Vainilla? —Finn se rascó la cabeza. Eso era un poco sencillo. Lo contrario a Kurt. Kurt no era sencillo. Él estaba allá afuera y era diferente. Y bastante impresionante.

—Apenas lo como si está solamente como vainilla —respondió Kurt—. Podría ponerle sirope de chocolate, caramelo, fresas, dulce, ya sabes, algo —se encogió de hombros.

No hace mucho tiempo, Finn se habría sorprendido por la forma en cómo Kurt hablaba de añadir galletas al helado junto con sirope de chocolate, pero desde que vive con él, Finn descubrió que Kurt podría comérselo entero. Y eso era una cosa difícil de hacer. Él le dijo que era porque tenía un metabolismo alto pero como Finn no tenía idea de qué era metabolismo, no presionó el tema— ¿Qué hay sobre el chicle? ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?

—El de canela.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó Finn— Tú siempre hueles bien, ¿qué tipo de champú usas?

Las cejas de Kurt se juntaron— Tú sabes qué tipo de champú utilizo. Vivimos en la misma casa.

—Oh —Finn sonrió—. Cierto, lo siento —hizo una pausa, pensando en otra pregunta— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Kurt se levantó súbitamente de su mesa— Estoy muy cansado, me voy a la cama.

Finn frunció el ceño— No terminaste la cosa esa de tu cara.

Kurt tragó y se metió en la cama— Como dije, muy cansado —se volteó para dar su espalda al otro—. Buenas noches, Finn.

—Buenas noches —se encogió de hombros, tal vez Kurt también tenía dolor de estómago.

*.*.*.*

Echando un vistazo a su Impresionante Lista, Finn frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo podría conseguir que Puck viese otro lado de Kurt. Era difícil conseguir entrar detrás de las paredes del pequeño chico, pero Finn realmente le gustaba ver la otra fachada.

Fachada. Buena palabra. Salir con Rachel le estaba ayudando mucho a su vocabulario. Tendría que decirle que usó esa palabra. Ella estaría orgullosa de él y tal vez le dejaría tocar sus senos.

Dibujando distraídamente un auto a un lado de la lista (una de las pocas cosas que podía dibujar sin que luciese como algo de alguien de primer grado) tuvo una idea. Autos. Sí. Kurt era bueno con los autos y no mucha gente lo sabía. Si Puck viese cuan bueno era el otro lado de Kurt, sería un escalón menos en su Plan Épico.

Pero, ¿cómo?

Después de la escuela, pero antes de que Puck llegase a su camioneta (La señorita P. necesitaba hablar con él sobre sus problemas de ira, ya que había golpeado a un bravucón por alguna razón), Finn abrió el capó y observó hacia abajo. No tenía la menor idea de qué era aquello, excepto por la batería. Eso funcionaría.

Alcanzándola, Finn aflojó el cable de la batería. Seguía conectado, de esa manera Puck no miraría hacía abajo y lo arreglaría por sí mismo. Sonriendo, cerró el capó y fue a esconderse por ahí cerca.

Puck estaba murmurando para sí mismo cuando llegó al asiento de conductor y Finn lo vio golpeando el volante y gritar antes de salir de nuevo. Decidiendo que ahora era un buen momento, salió de su escondite y se acercó— Hey, ¿problemas con el auto?

Puck miró a Finn y asintió— Sí. No enciende —Levantó el capó, observando hacia abajo.

Ahora, Finn sabía que Puck no iba a lograr nada, como antes había mencionado, y sabía que Puck no sabe mucho sobre autos—Oye —Finn negó con su cabeza—, ¿sabes? Kurt sabe cosas sobre motores y eso. Y bueno, él aún no se ha ido ya que como nosotros andamos juntos —Puck estaba mirando a Finn como si hubiese perdido la razón— deberíamos pedirle que le dé una ojeada y tal vez pueda arreglarlo.

—¿Ojeada? —preguntó, con un poco de diversión en su tono de voz.

Finn se encogió de hombros— Burt utilizó la palabra el otro día. Se quedó atorada en mi cabeza.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo —Puck murmuró en voz baja—. Está bien. Cuando él aparezca por aquí, le diremos que le eche un vistazo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kurt apareciera— ¿Por qué estamos en torno del pedazo de chatarra?

Puck lo fulminó con la mirada y el corazón de Finn se hundió. Su plan sería más fácil si Kurt no discutiese sobre la camioneta del hombre— Ella no es un pedazo de chatarra.

Kurt rodó sus ojos— Ya sé. Pero 'ella' no es mi bebé.

Puck se encogió de hombros— ¿Vas a arreglarla sí o no?

—Mantén tus pantalones puestos —respondió Kurt, quitándose la bufanda y entregándosela a Finn antes de enrollar sus mangas—. No estoy viendo nada, pero creo… —Sus palabras se volvieron murmullos cuando se inclinó hacia abajo al motor. Su cabeza saltó hacia arriba entonces y tendió la mano hacia Puck— Dame tu navaja de bolsillo.

Puck suspiró y rebuscó en su bolsillo— Si la señorita P. hubiese sabido que tenía esto encima, la reunión hubiese sido un poco más larga —Y Finn estaba contento de que ella no supiese, de lo contrario, no habría encontrado la manera de mantener a Kurt aquí el tiempo suficiente para que llegase a arreglar el auto de Puck.

Kurt lo tomó y volvió a inclinarse dentro una vez más, murmurando para sí mismo. Cuando apareció de nuevo, su cabello estaba un poco abollado, lo que hizo que Finn pensase en esa película que Rachel le hizo ver sobre Hairspray o Hair Goo o algo así. El cabello de una de las chicas se había desinflado una vez y parecía extraño. La abolla en el cabello de Kurt no era exactamente igual a al estilo, pero era similar— El cable de tu batería estaba flojo. Creo que ese era el problema. Enciéndela y veremos qué tal —observó fijamente sus manos que estaban ahora sucias y antes de que Puck encendiera la camioneta, agarró un trapo de dentro y se lo lanzó a Kurt.

La camioneta encendió y Finn estaba muy contento por el hecho de no haberle hecho ningún daño duradero al auto.

Kurt cerró el capó y devolvió la navaja, manteniendo el trapo hasta antes de despedirse de Puck con la mano y caminar hasta su todoterreno. Finn se detuvo fuera del auto— Eso fue agradable por parte Kurt. Arreglarla. Es un buen chico.

Las cejas de Puck se desplomaron en lo que Finn supuso que era o confusión o rabia— Sí, puede que sea —Asintió, con la cabeza en dirección hacia donde se había marchado Kurt— Mejor ir tras él, o dejará tu trasero aquí.

Finn sonrió y asintió— Nos vemos luego, entonces.

*.*.*.*

—Puck está viniendo —dijo Finn, sentándose al lado de Kurt en el sofá de su cuarto— Vamos a jugar algunos videojuegos, ¿te unes?

Kurt se encogió de hombros, levantando la vista de su revista— ¿Qué van a jugar?

—Juegos de tiros, probablemente —respondió Finn—. Ya sabes, aquellos juegos en los que eres monstruosamente bueno.

Kurt sonrió y cerró su revista— Muy bien. Por supuesto. Suena divertido. Voy a buscar algunas bebidas, para que así no tengamos que pausar el juego excepto para usar el baño.

—Me parece bien, amigo —Finn sonrió, contento de que esta parte del plan estaba funcionando hasta ahora. Tener a Puck y Kurt en el mismo cuarto para que así pudiesen ser PucKurt. Cuando Kurt vino de nuevo escaleras abajo con una bandeja llena de bebidas, Puck vino atrás con sus brazos llenos de papas fritas y galletas.

Jugaron los juegos por un tiempo antes de que Finn lo pausara— Creo que mi mamá me está llamando —Los otros dos compartieron una mirada de confusión—. Mejor voy a ver qué quiere.

—Finn —inició Kurt, poniendo una mano en su brazo, parando los movimientos del muchacho—, tu madre está comprando comida.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Finn supo que Kurt estaba en lo cierto, pero encogiéndose de hombros, decidió encubrir ese hecho—Debe estar de vuelta y tal vez quiere ayuda para traer las cosas adentro.

—Todos podríamos ayudar —sugirió Puck, dejando su control en el suelo.

—No, no, no —dijo Finn rápidamente—. Ustedes dos jueguen. No tomará mucho tiempo… —Pausando agregó— probablemente —luego de pensarlo, porque dejarlos a ellos dos ahí abajo por un tiempo era parte de su plan, y no quería que vinieran a buscarlo. Despidiéndose con la mano, Finn subió las escaleras y sacó su tarea. Esperaba que ser capaz de hacer la mayor parte de la misma sin la ayuda Kurt.

Luego de algunos problemas, Finn decidió que realmente necesitaba la ayuda de Kurt en esto, para explicarlo, pero él no quería interrumpirlos. Le mandó un mensaje de texto a Rachel para estar seguro de que estaría bien si se presentaba, y después de obtener una respuesta, Finn dejó una nota diciendo que había aparentemente escuchado algunas cosas y que después de todo, su mamá no había estado en casa, pero Rachel quería salir. Colocando la nota sobre la mesa, Finn sonrió y se retiró en silencio.

*.*.*.*

El siguiente paso fue una cita doble. Una que no se diesen cuenta que era una cita doble. Finn garabateó al lado de su Lista de la más Impresionante Mezcla de la Historia y pensó acerca de cómo podía hacer una cita doble falsa pero real. Por supuesto que iba a ser con él y Rachel y esos dos. Mordisqueando su lápiz, Finn se preguntó si debía decirle a Rachel El Plan Épico pero decidió no hacerlo. Ella probablemente no lo aprobaría o pensaría que estaba loco o les diría a ellos el plan. Él sabía que ellos no podían saber El Plan porque entonces todo se derramaría en su cara. Y no en el buen sentido.

Tal vez podría invitar a Kurt, Puck y Rachel y ¿podía decir que se le había olvidado que había invitado a los otros dos de los tres de ellos? No. Ellos no creerían eso. Pero tal vez lo creerían si se tratara de una cosa de Glee y nadie aparte de ellos cuatro se presentaría. Cita en el callejón de boliche. Sí. Eso es.

Finn había ido con Kurt, por supuesto, y fueron los primeros en llegar al callejón de boliche esa noche. Entonces Rachel apareció y se sentó junto a Finn, como él sabía que ella haría. Eso significaba que Puck tendría sentarse junto a Kurt. Debido a que no había nadie más iba a aparecer. Y, en efecto, cuando Puck se presentó se sentó junto a Kurt, refunfuñando sobre algo. Probablemente debido al hecho de era Kurt el que estaba al lado de él.

—¿Cuándo va a aparecer todo el mundo? —Rachel preguntó, mirando el reloj— Están atrasados.

Finn puso su mejor cara de recordar algo— Me olvidé de decir que sólo somos nosotros cuatro. Nadie más podía venir —Y ahora la cara triste.

—¿Y te olvidaste de ese hecho? —Kurt alzó una ceja— Porque estoy bastante seguro de que sabría si Mercedes tenía planes.

Finn parpadeó— Oh. Debió haber, ya sabes —Hizo una pausa, inseguro—, ¿olvidado decirte o pensar que tenía algún plan? —Kurt no parecía convencido. Esto no era bueno.

Y Puck estaba observando a Finn. Mirándole fijamente, dijo—: ¿Qué importa? Creo que nosotros cuatro podríamos divertirnos. Y tú puedes hablar con ella mañana y preguntarle por qué canceló lo de hoy —Había estado mirando Finn mientras hablaba con Kurt y a Finn nunca le gustaba cuando las personas hacían cosas como esa. Era extraño.

—Sí —dijo Rachel—. Vamos a pasar un buen rato. También estoy de acuerdo con Puck en este asunto. Cada uno de nosotros puede tener una bola. Ahora, vamos a escoger nuestros equipos. Por supuesto, Finn y yo estamos en un equipo y entonces ustedes dos quedan en el otro. En cuanto a los nombres de los equipos creo que podríamos usar nombres de obras de Broadway-

—O —dijo Finn—, ya que sólo tenemos dos miembros de cada equipo, podemos mezclar nuestros nombres juntos. Finnachel y… —hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando en lo que resultaría de los nombre de Puck y Kurt.

—¿Purt? —preguntó Puck, soltando la palabra con una mirada de repugnancia en su rostro.

—No voy a ser nombrado Purt —declaró Kurt.

—Está bien —dijo Finn lentamente— ¿Qué tal PucKurt entonces? Sus nombres se juntan mejor así —sonrió, tratando de parecer amistoso.

Kurt se encogió de hombros y miró a Puck que asintió lentamente.

—Supongo que estoy de acuerdo con estos nombres de equipo —Rachel hizo un mohín y Finn comenzó a sentirse mal porque no la dejó completar el nombre de su equipo después de 'una obra de Broadway'. Pero todo esto era parte de El Asombroso Plan. Fue un paso importante cuando Puck y Kurt se dieron cuenta de que sus nombres encajaban perfectamente y que, claramente, era el destino. Aunque a través de la noche Finn se dio cuenta que él era único que llamaba a Puck por Puck, Rachel y Kurt le llamaban Noah.

*.*.*.*

Finn había aprendido en la noche de boliche a intentar y no hacer una reunión del Club Glee sin invitar a todos. Nadie lo culpó y él se había (aparentemente) olvidado de decirles a los demás miembros, pero Puck siguió mirando a Finn como si estuviera tratando de averiguar algo. Y Kurt había estado actuando extraño también. Con la esperanza de que estuviesen actuando de manera extraña, ya que estaban tomando conciencia de lo mucho que se pertenecían el uno al otro, Finn invitó a Puck a nadar. Fue un cálido sábado y había conseguido que Kurt se uniese a ellos.

Finn no cree que debe dejarlos por sí solos de nuevo, pueden comenzar a sospechar o Puck se iría. O Kurt se iría por otra cosa. En cambio, hizo lo posible para asegurarse de que no discutieran. Lo cual era difícil de hacer. Era como si les encantara discutir. Pero entonces, en medio de sus discusiones, empezaban reír o empezaban a tener una conversación real. Finn no lo entendía en absoluto, pero pensó que era un paso más cerca para juntarlos como pareja.

Kurt había entrado para traer algo de beber y después de un segundo, Finn le dijo Puck que iba a ayudar. Esperaba a que Puck dijera que iba ayudar a Kurt, pero eso no pasó. Mientras en el interior hablaría por un rato de lo asombroso que era Puck.

Mirando por la ventana, Finn dijo— Puck se ve bien hoy.

Kurt subió la cabeza— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ese traje de baño en él? Y se afeitó la cabeza hace poco. Se ve bien —Finn esperaba no tener que mirar más a Puck porque no quería hablar sobre el hecho de que estaba mojado, que tenía un anillo en el pezón o de sus músculos. No quería llegar hasta allí.

Echando un vistazo a Kurt, Finn decidió enfrentar a su pronto-a-ser-hermano porque Kurt lo estaba mirando, con sus manos en las caderas. Nunca una buena señal— Finn Hudson, ¿estás mirando a mi hombre?

—Tú eres… ¿qué? —Finn tragó.

La voz de Kurt era demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Finn. Cuando llegó a la casa de los Hummel, había aprendido que, una voz tranquila significaba la muerte— Mi hombre. Mi novio. Por favor, dime que no te acabas de dar cuenta porque él es mío.

—Él es… ¿qué?

—Puck es mi novio —Kurt dijo lentamente—. Hemos sido novios desde hace meses.

Los ojos de Finn crecieron. ¿Que habían qué? ¿Su Épico Plan nunca fue necesario? — ¿Cómo-cómo pasó…?

Kurt enrolló los ojos— Caminé hasta Noah y simplemente declare que necesitábamos estar juntos y tener sexo.

Finn farfulló— Le dijiste que… oh mi Dios.

—Pero si papá pregunta —Kurt comenzó, con un tono de aburrimiento—, tengo la sospecha de que le gusto a Noah y le pregunté para salir en una cita adecuada —Con esto, Kurt agarró su bebida y la de Puck antes de salir a encontrarse con su novio.

Finn sonrió porque su Plan trabajó antes de tiempo. Kurt y Puck se habían dado cuenta de lo absolutamente increíble que eran sin su ayuda. Al ver a Kurt dar a Puck su bebida, se dijo a sí mismo —Esto me gana, voy a hacer el baile de la victoria.

.

.

.

Bueno, eso fue todo.

Sólo aclarando: esto es una traducción.

El fic original está en mis favoritos como: "The Puck and Kurt Mash-Up". Se los recomiendo, para los que leen en inglés.

Pueden dejar comentarios sobre la historia, que todos se los haré llegar a la autora :D

Gracias por su lectura.

Amlg-fan1ns


End file.
